


Blending In

by Felinephoenix



Series: Other Worlds Within Another World: MC2 Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Avengers Next (A-Next), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 982 (MC2), The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Western, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Western
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinephoenix/pseuds/Felinephoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Blue are trying to figure out how to blend in the past. Or just get on these stupid clothes, at least. Part One of a Marvel Comics 2 AU drabble series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the the AU Drabble Meme Challenge on Livejournal, originally for fullmetal_cute/dorksidefiker. These will probably just be random and NOT part of an overall storyline.

Shannon bit her lip as she examined herself in the mirror. It's not like the outfit wasn't her style. She had a real weakness for kitschy, star-spangled stuff. But...

"Are you sure this isn't too, uhhhhhh, flashy? It'd look pretty corny back home, let alone he-" There was a frustrated yell and a string of words Shannon wouldn't repeat. "Er. Blue?"

The speedster glared at her. Wig askew, crossed arms just barely covering what the too-tight dress couldn't quite reach. "Flashy." Blue repeated. The wig fell off, revealing a tangled mess of bright blue locks. "Flashy?! At least you brought _something_ that wasn't totally out of place! Those guys at the tavern, they wanted to pay me! Pay. Me. 'Cause, you know, what else would a woman in a skintight leotard be to them except a--"

Shannon threw up her hands in defeat. "I know. And I'm sorry. We should have prepared. It's my fault I didn't have Mainframe check the time machine before it went all... explode-y."

A blue eyebrow quirked upwards. "Explode-y? And here I thought you were eloquent."

"I thought you thought I was long-winded."  
"You _are_ long-winded."

Shannon shook her head and laughed. "Come here. Let me help you with that dress -- I know a little about squeezing into unforgiving clothes."

"Oh, so that's why your uniform's been looking a little snug lately."  
"Blue. I love you. Don't make go look for a corset."  
"I'd rather you go look for a pair of pants. How am I supposed to run in this? It has ruffles. Layers of ruffles."  
"Hey, we're the Dream Team. We'll figure out something."


End file.
